Much research and development has been carried out by golf club manufacturers to improve the performance of golf clubs. This is particularly true for putters, in respect of which many technical improvements relate to the use of exotic materials in the construction of the putter head. In place of the traditional steel head putters, a variety of soft alloys are now employed, and the heads will often include a plastic or carbon fibre insert in the face to provide extra feel when putting. Such putters have proved successful and are popular amongst today's golfers. However, the use of such exotic materials and composite configurations has led to an increase in the manufacturing and retail costs of such putters. Moreover, these putters are particularly susceptible to damage if the club head contacts, for example, the head of another club in a golfer's bag. It is therefore more important than ever to protect the head of the putter from damage while not in use.
Known covers for putters, or other golf clubs, are generally manufactured from soft, pliable material such as leather or fabric. Many are loosely fitting and require hook type fasteners, which tend to wear out, in addition to being tiresome to fit and remove. The cushioning affect of soft material usually deteriorates with use and the cover tends to become cut, torn or split.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a cover for the head of a golf club, particularly a putter, which may be fitted and removed with relative ease. It would also be desirable for the cover to be sufficiently robust to protect the club head from impact damage and to withstand prolonged use.